Sun Flower
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswa biasa dan pekerja paruh waktu harus terjebak dalam masalah bersama seorang artis terkenal, Naruto Namikaze. Akankah mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini?/ judul tidak sama dengan isi :v/ RnR please?/ NaruSaku Always/ Warn : Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU etc**

**NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Inspirasi dari : **_**Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha, tangannya masih setia memegangi ponsel. "Sekarang aku masih di jalan, Gaara. Aku baru pulang dari kantor…Hm, aku tahu ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Sakura terus saja berjalan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang di tempelkan di telinganya, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin di ajak bicara adalah Sabaku Gaara, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Gaara, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Sakura menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam tas merahnya. Kakinya masih melangkah menuju ke sebuah minimarket, ia tahu kalau bahan makanannya sudah mulai menipis.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuknya, setelahnya ia berjalan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar barang yang ia beli. Sakura mengorek tas yang ia bawanya mencari sebuah benda penting yang ia butuhkan untuk membayar beberapa makanan yang dibelinya.

"Aduh. Mana sih?" gumam Sakura, ia masih terus mencari dompetnya. Ke mana dompet itu? "Sebentar, _Nee-chan_. Aku yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Sakura masih mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, _lipgloss_, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada sih?" Sakura terus saja mencari dompet tersebut. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini dia tidak menyadari bahwa dompetnya tersebut ketinggalan di rumah?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Sakura melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai?... Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

Sakura melirik ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tersebut. Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja warna putih itu menutup kembali ponselnya. Sakura menyadari kalau nada dering itu terdengar dari ponsel pria tersebut. Pria tersebut memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang dengan lima buah _Sake_ di dalamnya. Pria berkacamata tersebut masih muda mungkin umurnya dua puluhan, di lihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi mungkin dia mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan.

Pria tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura. O-oh. Baru pertama kali Sakura melihat seyum begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelah akibat kerja lemburnya meluap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Sakura di kejutkan oleh Ayame yang menepuk tangannya. Ia mengangkat wajanya dan melihat Ayame sang pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Sakura memandangi Ayame sang pemilik toko tersebut, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya."Oh, ya. Maaf." Sakura menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang di pegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Sakura mulai terasa sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyaa ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? Pikir Sakura sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi di letakkan di meja kasir. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada Ayame sang pemilik toko dan Sakura.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Sakura memenjamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang di parkir di depan toko.

Karena Sakura masih belum menemukan dompetnya , Ayame mengizinkan Sakura untuk membayar besok. Sakura mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf kepada Ayame.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Sakura langsung membuka bungkus keripik dan mulai makan. "Sekarang, pulang ke rumah," gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi, ia menggeram sedikit karena merasa pusing bila mendengarkan nada dering dari ponsel tersebut. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk hari dimana diciptakannya ponsel tersebut, karena ia harus menghemat tenaga untuk pulang ke rumahnya, namun sayang benda yang tidak tahu diri tersebut berteriak ingin di angkat oleh pemiliknya.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya, kemudian mengangkat ponsel tersebut. "Haaalooo!" ingin sekali Sakura marah kepada orang tersebut tapi suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Bisu mungkin?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Silahkan bicara… Halo? HALOOO?"

Sakura baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf… Bukankah ini ponsel Naruto?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Sakura Haruno," ujar Sakura ketus dan langsung menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan keras.

Sakura menatap ponsel tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah membiarkan aku beristirahat sebentar?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponselnya ketika teringat kalau ia harus memberi tahu ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah. Sekarang Sakura berada di Konoha, namun orang tuanya berada di Suna. Tadi, gadis tersebut masih sempat mengabari ibunya sebelum pulang kerja.

Sakura memencet angka satu setelah membuka ponselnya dan akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orang tuanya di Suna, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "_Okaa-san_" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Namikaze Kurama" Sakura cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Sakura memperhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis. Sakura membuka daftar kontak yang ada di dalam ponsel tersebut dan mendapati semua nama yang berada di sana tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Sakura kembali berfikir tadi saat ia berada di minimarket milik Ayame.

"Oh, Ya ampun. Pasti saat pria itu akan pergi."

Sakura baru saja menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertukar dengan milik pria yang membawa _sake _tersebut. Ia ingat bahwa ponsel pria tersebut sama persis dengan miliknya, pasti saat dia menaruh ponselnya di meja. Sebelum keluar toko, pria itu berbalik dan mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Dan sekarang ia sedang membawa ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak ia kenal.

Otak pintarnya mulai mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Artinya….artinya…. pria itu mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria itu mengambil ponsel Sakura.

Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila." Sakura melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan mobil tersebut dan menyadari bahwa mobil tersebut hilang entah kemana. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Kemana ia harus mencari orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah mulai lumpuh. Ponselnya berada di orang tersebut, bukan? Berarti Sakura bisa menelpon ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebesit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang di pegangnya.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat….cepat….tolong…ce—Halo?"

.

.

.

"Oh, _Nii-san_ kenapa lama sekali?"

Namikaze Kurama tersenyum sadis melihat adiknya sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki di taruh di atas meja. "Maaf, tadi keadaannya sedang macet." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Hei, Naruto. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah membeli minuman."

Naruto mengikuti Kurama ke dapur. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya dan balik bertanya, "_Nii-san_ sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Kurama memerhatikan adik kandungnya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa makanan kecil dan kembali ke sofa. Tatapan Naruto terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer sekaligus kakak Naruto, Kurama memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Naruto, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kurama hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol _sake_ kepadanya. "Ngapain kau mengikutiku? Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Kurama balik.

Naruto membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang _gay_." Naruto tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, _Nii-san_. Jangan-jangan selama ini _Nii-san_ juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Kurama memukul pelan kepala adiknya, kemudian duduk di atas sofa tersebut. "Dasar bodoh. Mana ada seorang kakak yang menganggap adiknya itu _gay_?" ujar Kurama sembari meneguk _sake _tersebut. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau _gay_? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun di depan public."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu akan mereda dengan sendirinya."

Kurama menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album terbarumu akan rilis. Aku takut rumor ini mempengaruhi penjualan album terbarumu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lainnya. Bahkan masalah lama bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produser tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau akan kehilangan pasar."

Naruto mendongak menatap langit-langit dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Kurama meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip _gay_ itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada public." Ujar Kurama tenang. "Sederhana saja kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran saja? Yang terpenting tidak pacaran dengan artis, akan menjadi sebuah skandal bila berpacaran dengan artis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau mendengarkan atau tidak sih?"

"Aku mendengarkan, _Nii-san_!"

"Oke. Kita akan memikirkan usulku tadi, dan kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip _gay._"

Kurama mengerutkan dahinya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia di ekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekedar kata-kata belaka, _Nii-san_."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Dasar adik bodoh! Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Memangnya aku mau?"

**Bletakk**

Kurama menjitak kepala adik tersayangnya ini. Naruto mengusap kepalanya akibat jitakan Kurama, dan pemuda itu semakin merinding setelah melihat senyuman lebar dari Kurama. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak di kenal siapapun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

"Beres Ndasmu! Bagaimana kalau mereka mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagipula di mana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?" ujar Naruto.

Kurama tertawa dan kembali meneguk _sake_-nya kemudian menatap Naruto. adinya yang satu ini tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Wanita seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" ia menujuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu. Tawa Kurama kembali meledak. Naruto menatap kakaknya tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. "_Nii-san_, ada apa?"

Kurama mendorong pelan bahu Naruto. "Astaga, Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Cih, kalau kau bercanda bilang, dasar sialan!" umpat Naruto, "Oh ya, ponselku sudah diperbaiki?"

Kurama mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang di terimanya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Sakura Haruno itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bila kembali mengambilnya, Kurama meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah mereka. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukatnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Naruto sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Naruto ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto heran.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia harus terkena sial. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ untuk menghilangkan segala kesialan yang terjadi padanya. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar. Pria yang katanya bernama Namikaze Kurama menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Sakura jengkel. Kenapa ia harus datang, bukankah orang itu duluan yang salah? Bahkan ia sampai meminjam uang dari Ayame supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian ia menguap lelah. Sudah beberapa kali ia menguap?

Pintu rumah besar tersebut terbuka menampilkan pria yang ia temui di toko milik Ayame tersebut.

"Maaf, saya pemilik ponsel yang anda bawa, nama saya Sakura Haruno." Sakura mengulurkan ponsel yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel anda ini."

"Oh, terima Kasih," Kurama tersenyum ramah kemudian mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. _'Dia…sepertinya pantas di jadikan pacar Naruto_._ Auranya mirip dengan _Kaa-san_.' _Batin Kurama yang mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan anda. Silahkan masuk. Ponsel anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu ia tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya supaya bisa cepat pulang. Lagipula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Sakura melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Sakura pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak—bukan—mungkin itu sudah dari sananya. Ia merasa pernah melihat pria tersebut, tapi dimana ya?

"Mungkin anda salah sambung," Sakura mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Sakura Haruno disini."

Sakura menatap Kurama dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang di pegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda," kata Kurama sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto tampak tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang datang. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan agak marah, "Maaf, Sabaku Gaara-_san_, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda. Saya juga tidak mengenal Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai bekata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Naruto…," Sakura mendengar Kurama memanggil laki-laki itu. "Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung! Itu ponsel nona ini, jangan kau tutup _flap_nya dengan keras, bodoh!"

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Kurama, lalu ke arah Sakura. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura baru sadar siapa lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke multi chapter lagi…'-')/**

**Semoga kalian suka…'-') kalau ada yang tanya… tidak akan saya jawab karena saya sendiri masih bingung dengan tulisan ini '-') haha canda… kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan….:D jangan tanya kalau ada kata 'ndasmu' disitu '-')**

_**Oke Shinn Out Adios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU etc**

**NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Inspirasi dari : **_**Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto agak bingung dengan penjelasan dari Kurama. Ponsel yang ia bawa adalah milik gadis yang berada di depannya? Apa dia fans-nya? Oke, opsi pertama coret. Naruto kemabli mengamati orang asing yang berada tepat di depannya: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut sama seperti bunga Sakura di kucir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Kurama menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel anda? Maaf telah membantingnya dengan keras tadi," ujar Naruto yang kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan mengulurkan ponsel yang di pegangnya, "Itu…tadi—siapa namanya, maaf saya lupa—menelepon mencari Sakura Haruno. Anda sendiri Sakura Haruno itu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum samar, "Ya, itu nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Sakura berbunyi dan membuat Naruto terkejut. "Silahkan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Sakura menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka _flap-_nya. "Halo?"

Kemudian Kurama dan Naruto tertegun karena mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Naruto yakin percakapan tersebut bukan bahasa inggris ataupun Korea, karena ia menguasai kedua bahasa tersebut. entah bahasa apa yang digunakan oleh Sakura saat ia berbicara dengan orang yang menelponnya.

Sakura menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas merah miliknya, "Maaf telah mengganggu anda dan terima kasih telah mengembalikan ponsel saya." Ujar Sakura sambil ber-_ojigi_ di depan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura, wajah gadis itu terangkat sedikit rona merah bersarang di kedua pipinya, "Seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf, bukan anda."

"Ya, Naruto benar. Seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf telah membawa ponsel anda." Timpal Kurama, "Bagaimana kalau kami antar anda pulang, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami." Usul Kurama.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berujar, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sakura.

"Kami tidak akan macam-macam terhadap anda. Percayalah." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya, walaupun ia tahu kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," Sakura kembali berpikir menimbang apa ia harus menerima tawaran tersebut atau tidak? "Baiklah, saya menerima tawaran anda." Ujar Sakura yang sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan ikut kedua lelaki tersebut. "Tapi, hanya sampai di halte bus."

"Oke, _Nii-san_, pakai mobilmu saja."

"Jangan seenaknya. Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung!"

Sakura tertawa halus melihat kehangatan dari kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka semua terdiam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara mobil yang terus melaju sampai tujuan. Sakura masih tidak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, ia ingin segera tidur di apartemennya. Gadis itu sangat lelah sekali, ia memandangi luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. Naruto tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu lelah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka suara, "Saya berhenti di depan sana saja."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai rumah?"

Kurama menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, kami tidak keberatan, kami takut bila ada seseorang yang ingin menculik anda tengah malam." Kurama menambahkan.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkesan di paksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Kurama menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Kurama menurunkan kaca dan bertanya, "Nona Sakura, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah anda mengenal orang bodoh ini?"

"Hei!" Naruto menyadari kakaknya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Orang ini? Naruto Namikaze, bukan? Naruto yang penyanyi itu?" lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Naruto dan berkata, "Lagu anda…. Lagu anda… bagus."

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut saling berpandang kemudian kembali memandangi Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis—dipaksakan. "Sebaiknya anda kami antar saja." Naruto mencoba membujuk Sakura untuk ikut dengan mereka. "Anda terlihat kelelahan serta anda memaksakan diri anda."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Saya bisa pulang sendi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan~"

"Baiklah."

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam pintu mobil milik Kurama sembari bergumam sedikit, ia kemudian duduk dengan tenang. Rasa lelah mulai menggelayuti tubuh mungil Sakura, matanya mulai terasa berat sekali seakan ada beban beberapa kilogram.

"Dia…tertidur? _Nii-san_, apa dia dibawa ke rumah saja dan menidurkannya di kamar tamu?"

Kurama masih berpikir sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju ke rumah. "Setidaknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang senonoh." Ujar Kurama dengan tenang, Naruto mendeathglare kakaknya tersebut, "Jangan pandangi aku seolah kau mau memperkosaku."

"Cih, Kau dengan mulutmu itu _Nii-san_."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk membawa kembali Sakura ke rumah mereka dan menempatkannya di salah satu kamar tidur yang kosong. Walaupun mereka berdua tahu kalau ini salah, tapi mereka berdua terpaksa membawanya ke rumah karena kasihan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura membuka matanya yang daritadi terpejam. Ia melihat sekitar ruangan yang digunakannya untuk tidur. Sebuah kamar yang luas dengan tempat tidur berukuran _Queen Size_, lalu beberapa perabotan khas eropa, dan—tunggu? Dimana dia sekarang?

"A-aku—dimana ini?"

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita tua dengan senyum rentanya,"Anda sudah bangun? Perkenalkan nama saya Chiyo. Saya seorang assisten rumah tangga disini." Ujar orang itu memperkenalkan diri, "Naruto-_sama_ tadi berpesan agar saya memberikan anda sarapan dan vitamin." Lanjut Chiyo dengan membawakan sepiring makanan dan juga vitamin untuk Sakura.

"O-oh, Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan anda."

Chiyo hanya tersenyum ramah, "Tidak masalah. Sudah menjadi tugas saya disini, kalau begitu saya taruh makanannya di sini. Permisi!" ujar Chiyo pamit, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian membalas senyumnya.

'_Kenapa aku bisa di rumah Naruto? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?'_ batin Sakura menerka-nerka. Sedikit mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia kemudian memakan sarapannya dengan tenang setelah itu ia meminum vitamin yang di beri oleh Chiyo tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang bordering. Ia kemudian membuka _flap_ ponselnya, "Halo?...Ino? Aku? Sekarang berada di…ru-rumah teman… Ya, rumah teman… bilang saja aku sedang sakit…ahahaha…maaf… maaf merepotkanmu Ino… oke Jaa~" Sakura menutup kembali _flap_ ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

Beberapa saat terdiam, ia teringat. Dimana bajunya? Tapi, ia kembali tenang, _'Mungkin di cuci oleh Nenek Chiyo_.'

Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sakura kagum dengan arsitektur dari rumah milik Naruto, _'Seleranya bagus sekali._'

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju ruang bawah, dan melihat Naruto sedang asyik menonton Televisi di ruang tamu. "_Ohayou, Namikaze-san_." Sapa Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kemudian tersenyum cerah melihat Sakura, "_Ohayou, Haruno-san. _Apa anda sudah sehat?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Sakura hanya menangguk, "Apa anda tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran karena Naruto masih bersantai di rumahnya.

"Kebetulan aku saya tidak ada pekerjaan—aa…lebih baik kamu memanggil nama kecilku saja daripada terlalu formal seperti tadi." Ujar Naruto yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"O-oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu kamu juga boleh memanggil nama kecilku."

"Naruto, di coba kau lihat tabloid ini." Ujar Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menyodorkan sebuah tabloid kepada Naruto, "Oh Haruno-_san_, anda sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaan anda?"

"Perasaan saya lebih baik dari kemarin. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan anda." Ujar Sakura yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku yang membuat masalah ini."

Sakura kembali tersenyum dengan kebaikan kedua orang ini, "Sebaiknya saya pulang saja, daripada merepotkan anda semua."

Naruto dan Kurama menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura heran, "Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal disini untuk sementara? Aku tidak mempunyai teman wanita sama sekali." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah melasnya.

**Bletakk**

Kurama menjitak kepala adiknya, "Dasar bodoh! Kau mau kita dituduh menculik seseorang?" Kurama mengambil tabloid yang dibawanya tadi. "Lihatlah! Tabloid ini memuat gosip tentangmu dan Haruno-_san_, beruntung mereka tidak melihat wajah Haruno-_san_."

Sakura terkejut dengan dirinya yang berada di sebuah tabloid menjadi bahan pembicaraan bagi semua orang. Tapi, di lain hati ia lega karena tidak ada yang mengetahui wajahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Itu baguskan. Mereka mengira kita adalah sepasan kekasih dan gosip tentang aku yang dibilang _gay_ itu akan meredup." Ujar Naruto santai. Lalu pemuda tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Aku telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini."

Sakura kembali menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk, "A-ah tidak masalah."

"Tapi Naruto. Gosip tentang dirimu yang _gay_ itu tidak akan surut dengan muda, bagaimana kalau mereka menulis bahwa Haruno-_san _adalah—maaf—orang yang dibaya oleh kita untuk menutupi gosip _gay_ itu?" tanya Kurama kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terlihat masih berpikir, "Apa usulanmu yang kemarin masih berlaku, _Nii-san_?"

"Yang mana?"

"Pikun!"

"Oh aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran dengan Haruno-_san_?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya kemudian melempar tabloid ke wajah Kurama. Sementara Sakura masih diam dengan wajahyang merona. _'A-apa pacaran dengan Naruto-_san_?'_

"Sialan! Kenapa kau melempar itu segala!"

"Dasar Kakak Loading! Kau malah mengusulkan hal yang sama." Ujar Naruto sengit, kemudian dia memandangi Sakura yang tengah diam, "Maaf, Sakura-_san_ maukah kamu bekerja sama dengan kami?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut kemudian menatap Naruto, "Be-bekerja—apa?"

"Bekerja sama. Ya, kita akan membuat kesepakatan, kalau kamu mau." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, "Baik, pertama akan aku tanya. Kau itu penggemar beratku atau bukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit Narsis.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, "Dasar Narsis!" ejek Sakura, Kurama Tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu menyukai dunia Intertaiment." Ujar Sakura datar.

Naruto pundung di pojokan, "_Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka…"_ gumam Naruto membuat Kurama kembali tertawa, sementara Sakura hanya Sweatdrop melihat seorang artis yang pundung di pojokan.

"Sudahlah Naruto!" ujar Kurama, "Kami akan membuat kesepakatan dengan anda, Haruno-_san_." Kurama membeberkan rencana yang akan di munculkan untuk menghilangkan gosip Naruto yang seorang _gay_.

"Jadi…aku hanya berfoto dengan duren ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke Naruto yang masih pundung. "Baik, ini juga untuk membalas budi kebaikan kalian." Ujar Sakura tersenyum ramah.

Kurama kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_. Jadi, bila kita menelpon anda, maka kita membutuhkan bantuan anda."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, tapi antar aku ke apartemen terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, Nona. Senang bisa membantu."

Di saat itu juga Sakura mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang tadi malam ia pakai—setelah dicuci—lalu mereka bertiga berangkat menuju ke apartemen Sakura.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan, Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan, sekarang ini dia sedang berada di apartemennya bersama sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. "Dia teman lamaku, Ino." ujar Sakura berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, _Forehead_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia seorang artis. Sudahlah aku mau tidur."

"Dasar pelit! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memnita tanda tangannya dan berfoto dengan dia lalu—"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino melunak, gadis pirang tersebut kemudian terdiam untuk sementara, "Kau tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ terkena sebuah gosip? Dikatakan kalau dia menjadi seorang _gay_. Aku akan mati kecewa kalau berita itu benar-benar terjadi."

Sakura kembali membuka matanya pelan, "Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana sifatnya? Apa dia baik sekali? Atau bagaimana?"

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Dia sangat baik, sudah dari dulu dia sangat baik. Sudahlah aku mau tidur."

"Dasar!" Ino keluar dari apartemen Sakura dengan perasaan kecewa.

Sakura masih memikirkan kesepatakan antara dia dan Naruto.

**Flashback**

"_Besok, kau akan aku telepon, lalu kemarilah dan akan kami dandan supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal dirimu." Ujar Kurama _

_Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Lalu?"_

"_Dan saat itu aku akan memotret kalian berdua." Jelas Kurama, "Naruto, kau jangan pundung terus!" bentak Kurama._

_Sakura sedikit meringis melihat seorang artis terkenal menjadi seperti ini._

"_Aku mendengarkannya, _Nii-san_!" seru Naruto yang masih berada di pojokan._

"_Ck, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" Sakura mengangguk paham, "Sekarang aku minta nomor teleponmu. Sewaktu-waktu aku hubungi._

_Sakura memberikan nomor ponselnya begitu juga sebaliknya._

**Flashback End**

'_Semoga masalah ini tidak terlalu rumit_.' Batin Sakura yang masih di selimuti oleh kain putih halus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, saya kaga bisa nulis panjang… :v banyak kerjaan :v**

**Untuk Chap kemarin saya memang mengambil beberapa adegan dari Novel tersebut… lalu disclaimernya sudah jelas ada di atas…-,- entah ini apa jadinya…:v hadeh! **

**Mohon jangan marah -,-**

**Dan untuk Yuki Rahma: hmmm…ada Disclaimernya kok :D saya memang terinspirasi dari Novel tersebut.**

**Dan Ryuzaki Namikaze: saya tidak menyuruh anda untuk merasakan Fict ini. :v**

**Dan untuk Sasu-Teme…hmm…akan aku pikirkan nanti hahaha…mungkin akan jadi rival? Atau sahabat? Entah….**

**Dan Special thanks: Al Blue Blossom, Nona fergie kennedy, Ae Hatake, Syalala lala, Gray Areader, Ndah D. Amay (Ayo login aja :3), Saikari Nafiel, dan juga The KidSNo OppAi.**

**Dan sangat spesial untuk istri saya…:3 peluk cium untukmu sayang :D **

**Dan para Reader sekalian**

**Oke itu aja…**

_**Shinn Out Adios **_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU etc**

**NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Inspirasi dari : **_**Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

"Aku tahu kau tidak enak badan, sebenarnya aku ingin kau untuk beristirahat saja di rumah, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi, ini penting sekali tolong datanglah sekarang juga. Kami disini sedang sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik bernapas. Aku terpaksa memintamu untuk datang, Sakura-_chan_. _Please…_ Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahatdi rumah. _Okay_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah datar serta ponselnya masih menempel di telinganya. Ia mendengar kata-kata bosnya yang mengalis seperti air bah di ujung sana. Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya harusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini kepada orang yang sedang sakit. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagipula ini kan hari Sabtu. Dictator!

"Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_? Halooo? Kau masih bernafas? Kau mendengarkanku, tidak? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Sakura-_chan_. _very very busy_. Kau akan datang, kan?

"Ya ya, Mister Deidara. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam." Sahut Sakura malas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali ke alam mimpi, namun, bosnya yang baik hati ini menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di saat dia sakit.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Sakura-_chan_." kata Deidara sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari senin nanti. Drakula! Penghisap darah! Haah, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Sakura memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan tempat yang dibilang studio oleh Mister Deidara, salah satu perancang busana paling popular di Konoha. Tempat yang disebut studio oleh Mister Deidara itu adalah tempat kerjanya yang dipenuhi oleh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik Mister Deidara sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Sakura masuk dan melihat seorang pria muda dengan rambut Blonde panjang di ikat pony tail, dan salah satu matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model tersebut pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari model lain.

Tepat saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Deidara menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan langsung memekik, membuat Sakura melompat terkejut, "Sakura-_chan_! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "_No, no!_ Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Sasori ke sini."

Sakura sweatdrop melihat bossnya serta merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget dari si model wanita. Harus di akui Mister Deidara ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius sulit dibuat senang. _'Jenius Matamu? Yang ada ya mengecewakan para model.'_ Batin Sakura sedikit kesal.

Mister Deidara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura. "Kau lihat sendiri, Sakura-_chan_, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk di coba."

Apa? Untuk di coba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Deidara selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas, bahkan terkesan seperti orang berkumur.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister?" tanya Sakura sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Mister Deidara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut, matanya terbelalak lebar, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit. "Astaga, Sakura-_chan_. kau tentu ingat kalau aku pernah bercerita tentang Namikaze Naruto? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastika pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaiannya yang di rak itu!"

'_Dasar Drakula!'_ batin Sakura. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang anda sebut tadi?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. _Go_! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Sakura ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

'_Sialan! Aku di usir dengan paksa! Drakula sialan!_' batin Sakura kesal, kemudian dia pergi menuju ke butik. _'Naruto-_san_ ya? haha bagaimana reaksinya bila aku disini?'_ batin Sakura menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Oh kau Sakura-_san_? Kau yang membawakan bajuku?"

Sakura merenggut karena Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali, ia sekarang berdiri di dalam ruangan VIP khusus untuk Naruto. _'Kenapa dia tidak terkejut?_'

"Aku tidak terkejut karena aku sudah mempunyai semua info tentangmu."

Sakura Sweatdrop, _'Dasar Stalker!'_ Sakura kembali mengumpat di dalam hati. "Oke, langsung saja. Aku disini hanya untuk mengantarkan pakaian saja, dan—"

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

**Bletakk**

"Dasar adik tidak sopan! Kau membuat kesal tamu kita, dasar bodoh!" tiba-tiba Kurama datang sambil menjitak Naruto, "Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Adikku memang sedikit konslet."

"Hei!"

Naruto mulai mengoceh tidak jelas dan ocehan tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap Kurama. "Sudah jangan di dengarkan dia, Sakura-_chan_." ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura, "Jadi… kita akan mulai melakukan rencana tersebut nanti malam. Itupun kalau kau bisa."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk paham, "Aku tahu _Nii-san_, aku sudah menyiapkan hal tersebut."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Sialan! Kalian mendengarkan atau tidak sih? Hoy!"

"Kau mungkin akan memerlukan beberapa kostum, jadi akan aku siapkan nanti."

"Ya, Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

"Hey! Sialan kalian budeg atau apa sih!?"

Kurama dan Sakura mengobrol sendiri, menyiapkan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam, sementara Naruto hanya mencak-mencak protes tidak jelas karena di cuekin oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalian berdua memang budeg!"

.

.

.

"Sakura-_san_, sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan seidikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup," perintah Kurama.

Sakura bergumam tidak jelas, menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Naruto, lalu menarik turun topi merahnya. "Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya. "_Nii-san_ sebenarnya ada dimana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

Ia dan Naruto sedang berada di parkiran hotel mewah di Konoha. Saat itu pukul sepuluh lebih lima malam dan suasana di tempat parkir sepi sekali. Naruto mengenakan topi biru sama persis dengan _iris Shappire_-nya dan berkacamata hitam duduk di balik kemudi, Sakura duduk di sampingnya, sementara Kurama mengawasi mereka layaknya seorang stalker yang ingin artisnya tidak di rebut oleh orang—sayangnya Kurama bukan Stalker. Semua komunikasi dilakukan melalui ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

Naruto menempelkan ponsel di telingnya dan berkata, "Semua sudah bisa dimulai." Ia menutup ponselnya dan memandang Sakura yang sekarang ini memakai sebuah Wig berwarna hitam panjang dan sedang merapikan wig tersebut. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," katanya pendek.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto menangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya _Nii-san_ sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Kau terlalu dekat!" bisik Naruto karena Sakura mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto.

Sakura menoleh mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto bingung, "Kenapa? Ini kan hanya untuk berfoto saja? Dan kita tidak terikat status apapun kan? Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi menurutku kau lumayan juga kalau seperti ini." Ujar Naruto. "Kau pintar juga beracting?" puji Naruto kepada Sakura.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Naruto. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu jadikan aku aktris terkenal seperti dirimu, bisa?"

Naruto tertawa pendek. "Menjadi aktris sangat susah loh. Kau tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan artis lain."

Sakura tetap diam.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sakura terkejut ketika Naruto melangkah mendekati dirinya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tapi saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa di duga oleh Sakura, Naruto memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto berdiri tepat di depannya sembari memeluk pinggang mungil tersebut. Sakura baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-_san_, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Sakura melihat bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai, lalu ia mundur dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mendengus pelan."Lucu sekali."

.

.

.

"Misi selesai," kata Sakura ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil. Sakura menghela nafas leganya, "Lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu bisa bercanda juga. Narutp yakin sebenarnya Sakura itu gadis yang baik dan ramah, hanya saja ia belum bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan dirinya. Meskipun ia sedikit dingin dan juga ketus dalam berbicara. "Begitu saja sudah capek, apalagi kalau kau jadi Aktris?" ejek Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya, Naruto-_san_." Balas Sakura sengit.

Naruto tertawa halus, "Jadi artis itu sangat susah loh. Kau akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang jika kau melakukan sebuah masalah." Ujar Naruto sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba terlebih dahulu." Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Tadi, aku merasa sedang main film saja," Sakura menambahkan.

Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Yang bordering ponsel milik Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Sakura sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Naruto sebelum menjawab telepon. "Ya, _Nii-san_… sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bordering juga. Tanpa melihat siap yang menelepon, Sakura langsung menjawab teleponnya. "Hallo?"

Naruto melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika Kurama berulang kali menyebut namanya di telepon.

"Eh, apa, _Nii-san_?... Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Naruto sebelum menutup ponsel.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Sakura dengan nada santai. "Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan nanti saja. Aku seakrang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu ya." Sakura lansung menutup ponselnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya teman." Sahut Sakura pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudah selesai sekarang? _Nii-san_ bilang apa tadi?"

"Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di tabloid," jawab Naruto. namun kemudian perkataan selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya reputasiku kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Naruto santai, "Apa? Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… kau _gay_ atau bukan?"

Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kau itu sudah tahu kalau aku…bla…bla…bla…"

Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil, _'Kami-sama_, _kenapa kau berikan aku cobaan seperti ini?_' batin Sakura miris.

.

.

.

Seperti rencana Kurama, hari senin pagi foto-foto tersebut telah muncul di tabloid. Sakura baru memasuki ruang kuliah ketika Ino Yamanaka berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey, Sakura!" seru Ino dengan suara menggelegar.

Sakura mengejapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih ia dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan teriak segala, Ino-_pig_!"

"Dan sudah aku bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka dipanggil _pig_," kata Ino, lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Lihat ini!" ia melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

Ino sedikit sweatdrop karena ke Loadingan otak Sakura yang terkenal cerdas ini, "Ini Koran. Ya, tabloid, apalagi?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau belum tahu? Bagaimana sih kamu itu, Sakura? Naruto-_kun_ sudah punya kekasih." Ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan tabloid tersebut, "Lihatlah!"

Sakura menatap tabloid tersebut dengan tatapan bingung, beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tabloid tersebut memuat berita tentang Namikaze Naruto yang sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Sakura sedikit tersenyum lega di dalam hatinya, ia lega bahwa wajahnya tidak te-ekspos oleh mata kamera, tapi ia juga sedikit khawatir kalau saja penyamaran sekaligus rencana mereka akan gagal.

"Namikaze Naruto punya kekasih? Itu kan bagus. Lebih bagus malah ketimbang gosip _gay_ yang sudah beredar," kata Sakura santai.

Ino merebut kembali tabloid tersebut, "Bagus darimana? Aku kecewa kalau Naruto-_kun_ mempunyai kekasih, para fansnya _shock_ mendengar ini," ujar Ino kesal, "Atau mungkin dia bukan kekasihnya?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu waktu itu. Naruto-_kun_ hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Tapi, kalian teman lama ya, aku lupa soal itu."

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandangnya yakin. "Tapi menururtku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber tepercaya yang menyatakan Naruto memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagi pula kalau di pikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan Naruto bukan _gay_ alias suka wanita…" Ekspresi kecewa Ino belum berubah, Sakura menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun wanita di foto ini memang pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu. Di sini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia…." Ino menghembuskan napas panjang. Mendadak dia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "Tapi kau benar! Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dari Naruto-_kun_!"

Sakura hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di kantor Kurama, ia memegang tabloid yang memuat fotonya dengan Sakura.

"Kau memang hebat dalam memotret, _Nii-san_. Bagaimana bisa orang sebodoh dirimu hebat dalam memotret." Ujar Naruto sedikit mengejek Kurama.

Kurama tersenyum bangga, "Heh, kau meremehkan kakakmu yang—hey, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh? Dasar adik tidak tahu diri!" Kurama melemparkan tabloid lain kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kakaknya itu, ia menangkap dan meletakkan tabloid lain di atas meja. "Dia sudah melihatnya atau belum, ya?"

"Sakura-_chan_? Mungkin saja sudah melihatnya." Ujar Kurama tenang, "Lagipula semua orang telah membicarakanmu. Lalu gadis itu adalah seorang gadis yang tenang, mudah di ajak kerja sama. Bagusnya dia bukan penggemarmu yang sangat fanatic, aku tertawa saat kalian bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih sungguhan."

"Ck, Kau dan mulutmu itu, _Nii-san_." Umpat Naruto.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apapun?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh," gumam Kurama. Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya bordering.

Sementara kakaknya menjawab telepon, Naruto menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Sakura. Tak berapa lama ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka Sembilan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Naruto Namikaze dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Sakura mendengar namanya di panggil. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan meliha lelaki berambut merah bata sedang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Ino menyikut lengan Sakura dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Lelaki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? Ayo, kutraktir."

Ino meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Gaara, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Gaara tenang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua gadis itu. "Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama dua wanita? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersama gadis waktu itu, kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru?"

"Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Lagipula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Oke?"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandang. Mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa harus bersikap kasar kepada lelaki seperti Gaara.

Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Sakura mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya, _'Naruto-_san_? Kenapa dia meneleponku? Lebih baik aku jahilin saja.'_ Batin Sakura menyeringai.

"Halo?"

"Sudah lihat?"

"Apa?" Sakura kembali tertawa halus membuat kedua temannya memandanginya bingung. "Siapa ini?"

Naruto yang berada di ujung sana hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya."

"Hah?"

"Haha… aku tahu kalau itu kau." Sakura harus berhati-hati dalam ucapannya, "Aku sudah lihat. Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."

"Oh, begitu."

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh dan menjawab, "Terserah. Pesankan saja untukku."

"Kau tidak sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman." Balas Sakura malas.

"Hei, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau mau rencana kita terbongkar?"

"Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumahku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Mengerti?"

Wajah Sakura berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti."

Sakura menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, serta mendapati Gaara dan Ino sedang memperhatikannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Teman," sahut Sakura ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Makanannya sudah di pesan?"

.

.

.

Naruto menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya untuk datang?" tanya Kurama membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata kakaknya sambil mengenakan jas. "Ayo, kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

"_Nii-san_," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta tolong, cari informasi Sakura Haruno. Apakah dia punya kekasih atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama laki-laki. Kalau memang dia punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu soal kita."

Kurama berpikir. "Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Sakura-_chan_. ayolah, kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus siap-siap untuk wawancara."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Kurama tepat di belakangnya. _'Aku harap kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, Sakura-_chan_.' _batin Naruto yang masih melamun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, selesai sudah :v kalau ada kata-kata yang nyempil saya minta maaf :v  
><strong>

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah baca Fict abal saya /dor**

_**Oke Shinn Out Adios!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU etc**

**NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Inspirasi dari : **_**Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

"Jadi, kau sudah memberitahukan kepada Wartawan soal foto itu?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang menjepit daging panggang kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga—Naruto, Kurama, dan dia sendiri—berada di rumah Naruto menikmati makan malam. Ketika Sakura datang para lelaki tampan tersebut sedang akan memanggang daging. Kurama berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapat terima kasih mereka kepada Sakura yang sudah membantu.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri dari tabloid," sahut Naruto sambil membolak-balikkan potongan daging di atas panggangan.

Sakura meringis, lalu menoleh ke Kurama yang sedang asyik meneguk _sake_. "_Nii-san_ tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Kurama meraih sumpitnya dan memakan daging yang ada di panggangan, "Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya aku belum pernah menanyakannya. Jadi, aku akan menanyakannya sekarang. Apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang ini?" tanya Kurama.

Sakura tersedak kemudian ia meraih minumannya dan meneguk air putih tersebut dengan cepat. "Pa-pacar?"

Kurama cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri utusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya pacar, itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh," gumamnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah putus darinya, lagipula aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama pacarmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran akan siapa yang bersama Sakura tadi siang.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang mirip seperti orang cemburu, "Bukan. Dia hanya lelaki yang mentraktirku dan temanku saja kok, jangan khawatir rahasia kita masih tersimpan rapi." Ujar Sakura enteng.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi lelaki pecemburu. _'Kami-sama, inikah yang dinamakan Cinta? Aku harap dia adalah jodohku'_

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian sekarang?" tanya Kurama memastikan.

"Entahlah, susah untuk di jabarkan." Balas Sakura agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu layaknya seperti orang berpikir sesuatu, "Setelah berpisah, kami jarang saling menghubungi ataupun bertemu. Sampai pada akhirnya dia kembali menelponku sebulan lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu, padahal aku tahu sendiri dia sudah mempunyai kekasih baru." Jelas Sakura.

"Mungkin dia ingin kembali kepadamu," kata Naruto. "Kenapa kau memutuskannya waktu itu? Itu juga kalau aku boleh tahu."

Alis Sakura terangkat, "Dia yang memutuskanku. Dia seperti seorang playboy kelas kakap, sekali melihat wanita cantik langsung di sambar. Padahal aku lihat sendiri dia pemuda dengan tampang datar dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada seseorang."

Kedua pria tersebut memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan, "Kasihan sekali hidupmu, Sakura-_chan_." ujar Kurama sambil menangis ala anime.

Sakura dan Naruto Sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Tidak usah mengasihaniku, Kurama-_nii_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok waktu itu, sebaliknya aku ingin sendiri dan meneruskan kehidupan kuliahku ini."

Bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat, Sakura wanita yang kuat. Dia sama seperti _Kushina_—ibu Naruto, pikir Naruto. Pemuda itu membayangkan kalau Ibunya ada di dalam diri Sakura.

Merasa canggung dengan pembicaraan masalah Pribadi, Sakura mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, "Aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu makan keripik, melihat kembang api—padahal belum pernah sih, bunga, hujan, serta bintang, dan biasanya kalau aku jenuh akan memutar music."

"Lalu kenapa dia mendekatimu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Alis Sakura sedikit terangkat, "Entahlah, mungkin sudah bosan dengan wanitanya." Ujar Sakura enteng, "Tapi, aku tidak mau kembali kepadanya."

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi menghela nafas? Oh, apa kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" goda Sakura.

Wajah Naruto merona. Sebagai artis ia bisa saja memilih semua wanita yang ada di depannya, tapi yang ini? Mungkin ia akan langsung memeluknya dan membawanya ke kamar. "Ck, diamlah kau itu."

Kurama tertawa lepas melihat Naruto merona, "Kau…kau malu? Tidak bisa di percaya? Naruto malu. Ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus." Kurama mulai mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan ingin memotret Naruto yang sedang merona, sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

Naruto berdiri, kemdian mendekati Kurama tepat di samping telinga pria berambut orange itu. "Diamlah, SIALAN!"

Ya mungkin Kurama harus dilarikan ke dokter THT.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mendapatkannya darimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian memandangi Ino, "Aku di beri oleh Mister Deidara." Sebelum Ino menjawab Sakura menambahkan kata-katanya, "Itu karena aku baik dalam menjalankan tugas darinya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau bosmu itu sangat baik, beberapa hari lalu kau selalu mengumpatinya terus dan akan keluar dari sana. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau aku keluar, bagaimana nantinya aku bisa makan? Membayar Kuliahku? Ataupun kebutuhan lain?"

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, "Benar, tidak mungkin kan kau tinggal di rumahku terus."

"Ck, Sahabat macam apa kau ini, Ino?" ejek Sakura, "Kau mau aku merobek tiket ini?"

"Oke, oke aku minta maaf dan aku ambil satu."

Ino mengambil salah satu dari tiket yang di pegang Sakura kemudian pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia harus berbohong lagi soal Naruto.

**Flashback**

"_Kau akan mengadakan acara jumpa fans? Kapan?" tanya Sakura antusias karena sahabatnya adalah Fans Naruto._

_Alis Naruto terangkat, "Kenapa? Kau fansku ya?" Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya, "Baik, kau bukan Fansku, lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin menghadiahkan tiket tersebut kepada sahabatku, dia Fans beratmu."_

_Kurama memberikan dua buah tiket VIP untuk Sakura, "Kenapa tidak? Lagipula kau adalah sahabatnya. Kau tidak maukan di jauhi sahabatmu?"_

"_Hoy! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

_Kurama menghiraukan protes Naruto, "Temanmu itu Fans beratnya orang itu?" tanya Kurama kepada Sakura._

"_Um," Sakura mengangguk senang, "Dia salah satu Fans beratnya, lagipula aku beberapa kali membohonginya. Jadi, aku ingin menghadiahi dia—tapi dengan bohong lagi."_

"_Kalian tidak mendengarku!?"_

"_Kau memang teman yang baik Sakura," puji Kurama._

"_Itu sudah biasa, _Nii-san_. Lagipula aku selalu merepotkannya." Sakura tertawa bersama Kurama menghiraukan Naruto yang masih protes tidak jelas._

_**Flashback End**_

Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap Ino, karena ia membohonginya lagi. Tapi, biarlah lagipula ia memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak di duga oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

Naruto terus saja membuka matanya. Entah apa yang ia cari, _'Dimana laki-laki itu?_' batin Naruto yang masih mencari lelaki—mantan pacar Sakura. Sungguh tindakan bodoh,_'Kenapa aku menjadi seorang Stalker?_'

Mata _Shappire _milik Naruto tertuju kepada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, _'Sakura? Kenapa dia bersama seorang lelaki? Mungkin dia mantan pacarnya.'_

Sakura bersama dengan Gaara memasuki mobil putih yang terparkir di halaman Kampus. Setelah masuk kedalam mereka berdua meluncur menuju ke tempat tujuan, Café yang tidak jauh dari Kampus tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tunggu? Dia seperti seorang stalker saja? Sudahlah.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sakura dan Gaara memasuki sebuah café, mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Naruto masih memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil berwarna merahnya. Sakura dan Gaara mengobrol bersama, sesekali gadis itu tersenyum serta tertawa.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencoba menelepon Sakura, "Kenapa dimatikan sih?" Naruto menutup keras _flap _ponselnya. "Ck, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Naruto melempar ponselnya di kursi penumpang yang berada di sampingnya kemudian dia menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi dari parkiran tersebut.

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura, "Gaara, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan? Kau kan lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada sih, mungkin setelah ini. Mau aku antar, Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula kau ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke parkiran, "Kalau begitu aku pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura berdiri dan memperhatikan mobil milik Gaara membelok di sudut jalan dan menghembuskan nafas. Ia berbalik kemudian mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat akan ponselnya yang ia matikan, Sakura merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" katanya, menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ini aku," ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Naruto-_san_?" Sakura agak heran mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Aku…oh.." Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu di sana." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung, orang aneh. Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang?

Sakura sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke café? Ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya, sedikit terkejut memang. Jendela mobil diturunkan dan Sakura membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ia melihat Naruto yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi.

"Masuk," kata Naruto singkat

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dari Naruto, tapi ia masuk juga ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali kau datangnya? Tadi kau ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Sakura ringan ketika mereka berada di sudut jalan.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mencariku? Apa kita akan berfoto lagi?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap teman seperjalanan yang agak aneh hari ini.

Naruto menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar, ia memang menggerutu dari tadi, "Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapaponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah _nii-san_ sudah bilang, kalau kita membutuhkanmu kau harus siap?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Sakura sedikit jengkel, "Aku minta maaf kalau ponselku baru bisa di hubungi sekarang. Lalu, kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau kemana?"

Sakura melihat Naruto agak ragu sesaat, lalu pria itu berkata, "Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggu. Tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku," sahut Naruto sambil memandang Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Untuk di bagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." Sakura mengangguk-angguk."Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

Sakura menoleh cepat, "Bodoh, dua jam lagi aku ada urusan dengan Mister Deidara."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, "Ya, aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana tepat waktu. Namun sebelumnya kau harus menemaniku membeli hadiah."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin membeli hadiah disini?" tanya Sakura memandangi Mall terbesar di Konoha.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Tenang saja. Kalau kau berpikir ada yang mengenaliku, dan meminta tanda tanganku kau salah besar. Karena disini semua orang memang sudah mengenaliki." Ujar Naruto narsis.

"Dasar Narsis!" Sakura pergi masuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto menyadari kalau Sakura sudah tidak berada di sampingnya, "Oi, Sakura tunggu aku!"

Mereka berdua mencari barang-barang bagus untuk di bagikan kepada para penggemar Naruto. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berputar-putar bingung mencari barang yang bagus untuk penggemar, setiap Sakura memilih selalu dapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau topi ini?" tanya Sakura menunjukkan topi berwarna orange yang di pegangnya.

Naruto mengamati topi itu, "Lumayan, kita ambil sepuluh."

Sakura mengangguk lalu memberikan topi tersebut kepada karyawan yang berada toko tersebut. Mata _Zamrud _milik Sakura kemudian mengeksplorasi toko itu, ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju benda yang di inginkannya.

"Naruto, ini bagus tidak," ujar Sakura menunjukkan sebuah syal motif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Sakura, mengamati benda yang di pakai oleh gadis musim semi tersebut. Naruto sedikit terpesona saat Sakura mencoba syal tersebut, _'Sangat cantik, seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar'_ batin Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto… _Moshimoshi_! Apa kau masih di sana?"

"Ahh… ya, sangat bagus. Syal yang bagus Sakura." Ujar Naruto kikuk, "Kita ambil juga."

.

.

.

"Beruntung sekali kau Sakura mendapatkan tiket ini, kita tidak perlu mengantri lagi untuk membelinya. Lagipula tiket VIP sudah habis ludes di buru penggemar Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Ino sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar Naruto Namikaze. "Apakah aku harus menelepon Mister Deidara dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya," sahut Sakura dengan nada datarnya.

Untung saja Kurama memberikan dua tiket kepada Sakura, kalau tidak dia harus mengantri berjam-jam di teriknya matahari yang menyengat—oke lupakan itu. Sakura bukan gadis yang mengeluh akan kecantikan. Ia hanya peduli dengan kesehatannya saja. Entah mungkin Sakura harus berbohong lagi kepada Ino Yamanaka.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar sekaligus peluncuran Album terbaru dari Naruto, Sakura melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berada di pintu masuk. Sedikit meringis melihatnya karena beberapa di antara mereka membawa spanduk dan poster ataupun Foto Naruto yang di perbesar. _'Tipikal Fans.'_ Batin Sakura sweatdrop.

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk Ino. "Acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar Naruto kepada Ino. "Aku tahu, lagipula ini juga untuk mengantisipasi jika ada sebuah kejadian." Ujar Sakura cuek, "Lebih baik kita masuk saja!" Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Sakura masih berpikir kalau saja Naruto menyanyi di atas panggung mungkin akan terdengar aneh bagi Sakura. Karena Sakura sendiri belum pernah melihat Naruto menyanyi, bahkan di rumahnya Naruto sendiri, pemuda itu bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen.

Acara pun dimulai dan Naruto muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya. Sakura agak terpengarah karena para penggemar Naruto benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan. Ino juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang di pegangnya keras-keras. Seandainya Sakura membawa alat pengeras suara, maka ia akan nekat naik ke atas panggung dan menyuruh Naruto diam tepat di telinga pemuda itu—tipikal orang pendiam. Bibir plum Sakura sedikit terangkat karena Naruto memakai sebuah syal yang ia pilihkan.

Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang tersebut bernyanyi dan Sakura membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Naruto yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak sambil mengibaskan balon seperti Ino. Naruto menyanyikan lagu terbarunya yang ada di albumnya diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penggemar dan penonton. Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit kesetanan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan.

Selanjutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan. Sakura ikut mengantri di dalamnya, gadis itu melihat para penggemarnya satu per satu menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking senangnya. Senyum ramah Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tapi yang ada dipikirannya Sakura sekarang adalah. Bagaimana Naruto bisa membuat senyum ramah itu? Sedangkan di rumahnya ia selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Ketika giliran Sakura dan Ino sudah hampir tiba, Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan penggemarnya. Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu Naruto akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, _'Dasar acting_' setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

Ketika akhirnya Sakura sendiri di depan Naruto, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Sakura mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar Naruto yang lain dan menyodorkan CD Naruto yang baru di belinya tadi.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku suka lagumu," kata Sakura menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memperdulikan Ino yang menyikutnya beberapa kali.

Sakura mendengar Naruto terbatuk pelan dan sedikit terkejut kemudian Naruto membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD yang ia sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyimannya yang biasa, ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Naruto yang menjulurkan CD membuat lelaki itu terperanjat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu," serunya gembira. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi cengo yang di perlihatkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ketika berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya, Sakura melihat Kurama berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto. Kurama juga melihatnya. Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit memberi salam yang dibalas senyuman ramah dan dua acungan jempol sambil menahan tawa. Pasti _Nii-san _melihat adegan tadi.

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan Naruto akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" Ino begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak dari tempat duduknya

"Topi," jawab Sakura tanpa sadar.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri. Kepala Ino menoleh langsung ke Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino curiga, "Oh aku lupa kau itu teman lamanya ya."

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena Ino baru menyadari kalau Naruto itu teman lamanya—bohong belaka.

Topi-topi di dibagikan kepada para penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Naruto Namikaze yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melempar bola Bowling, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir," kata pembawa acara tersebut dan disambut jeritan para penggemar. "Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara di mulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudny?" tanya si pembawa acara.

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonto sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya.

"Akan saya jelaskan," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening. "Begini, Naruto akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif."

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka. Sakura merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatic karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti Ino.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru Naruto yang di sambut jeritan para penggemar.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kota besar tersebut dan megaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka _flap-nya_. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pembawa acarapun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirir di sana-sini.

Naruto menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak.

Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada panggil.

"Astaga!" Sakura berteriak terkejut ketika ponsel yang di genggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Sakura, ponselmu!" Ino menjerit histeris.

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Sakura berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Nona yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelpon Naruto Namikaze?"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya muncul tulisan "Baka-Naru", nama yang di simpannya untuk nomor ponsel Naruto. tapi Sakura tetap membuka ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto di telepon yang berkata, "Hei, ayo maju!"

Ino mencengkeram tangan Sakura dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. Sakura heran darimana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya Ia berhasil terbebas dari belenggu temannya dan maju dengan di kawal dua penjaga. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit. Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga pembawa acara di panggung.

Ketika Sakura berdiri di depan Naruto, ia menyadari baik Naruto ataupun pembawa acara tidak memegang topi. Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah satu staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng.

Sial dia di jebak oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau syalku saja?" tanya Naruto yang memandangi sang pembawa acara dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Ya paling tidak bisa menggantikan topi itu."

Sakura sedikit heran, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto?

Pemuda itu melepaskab syalnya kemudian melilitkannya di leher Sakura. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto mencium pipi Sakura, membuat para penggemarnya bersorak riuh. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ia merasa terkejut dengan aksi Naruto barusan. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Namun batinnya berkata, _'Apa maksud dari semua ini?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes! Sudah selesai…haha **

**Pegel juga tangan saya…:3**

**Oke segitu aja… **_**Shinn Out… Ciao! Adios! Bye! Jaa~! Dadah…..~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU etc**

**NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Inspirasi dari : **_**Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

"Acaranya berhasil. Selamat Naruto." ujar Kurama menyelamati Naruto, "Tapi, kau tadi terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto menoleh, menatap Kurama dengan senyum penuh arti, ia sekarang berada di rumahnya. "Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Aku rasa itu hanya pemanis saja untuk kisahku selanjutnya." Ujarnya sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

Kurama tersenyum lebar menatap adiknya yang satu ini, "Ternyata kau sudah memutuskan, ya?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap televisi yang menyala, "Begitulah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku terkena pesona gadis musim semi itu. Tapi yang terpenting orang yang bernama Gaara itu tidak mendekati Sakura lagi."

"Hoo, kau seperti _Kaa-san _saja."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura itu sudah aku tandai," ujar Naruto mantap, "Oh ya, bagaimana tentang perusahaan?"

Kurama melihat kertas yang berada di atas meja, "Sejauh ini kerjasama kita dengan Uchiha tidak terjadi masalah, tapi si Uchiha itu selalu berusaha untuk mendekati Naruko."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruko. Ingat Uchiha tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mencapai hal yang di inginkannya." Kurama hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau itu yang paling tua dan bijaksana?"

"Entahlah," ujar Naruto cuek, "Mungkin Karismaku sangat tinggi atau aku yang sangat tampan?"

Kurama mendengus, "Kau terlalu narsis, _Otouto_."

.

.

.

Dicium oleh orang terkenal adalah hal yang paling di inginkan oleh semua fansnya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu masih memikirkan kenapa Naruto menciumnya di depan para fansnya, apa maksud pemuda pirang itu mencium pipinya segala? Atau jangan-jangan dia…

Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak cepat, wajahnya mulai merona merah. Gadis itu menggelengkan kembali kepalanya, merefresh kembali otaknya yang di penuhi oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba bordering. Sakura ragu apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari Mister Deidara. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya Sakura tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasannya menelpon? Tapi Sakura juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Mister Deidara akan terus menelponnya sampai laut mongering.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hha-lho…" Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Mister Deidara yang melengking. "Astaga, Miss Sakura. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap menelponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Naruto Namikaze, ya? Kami di sini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong ya? Antarkan ke rumahnya. Katanya hari ini dia sedang istirahat di rumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh… alamatnya di mana ya? sebentar, ya… Mister Hidan.. MISTER HIDAN! Di mana kutaruh alamat Naruto Namikaze? Tolong carikan untuk Miss Sakura, kembali ke pembicaraan tadi. Begini saja, akan aku kirimkan alamat Naruto Namikaze lewat E-mail begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya ya? _Thank you very much._ Miss Sakura, kau baik sekali. _Bye-bye!"_

Sakura mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak. Ia menarik nafas perlahan-lahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak bisa berubah. Seenaknya sendiri.

'_Dasar Diktator!' _ batin Sakura sambil melotot menatap ponselnya. "Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu."

Kata-kata ini sudah seirng diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Walaupun Mister Deidara orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Sakura merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Sakura suka sekali dunia _fashion_. Jadi walaupun jalan tidak selalu lancer, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Sakura meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana. Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa penggemar Naruto Namikaze. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain. Entah apa yang diteriakannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerik untuk meramaikan suasana. Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Sakura baru saja terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Mister Deidara. Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto Namikaze yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah. Ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati. Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya datang ke sana, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia kan sedang frustasi. Sekarang Sakura baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca. Sakura menyukai beranda di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menaungi mata dari sinar matahari dan mendongak memperhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel pintu.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara Naruto dari intercom.

Sakura ragu. Ia berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol intercom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf, suaranya kurang jelas," suara Naruto terdengar lagi.

Sakura mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Seharusnya Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, baiklah. Masuk saja, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benar, kan? Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pinu.

Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang di bungkus plastic, Sakura melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu.

Naruto sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna putih dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna merah di bagian lengannya serta celana _Training_ biru. Rambut pirangnya berantakan membuat Sakura merona melihatnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Sakura yang sadar di tanyai oleh Naruto langsung menunjuk ke lehernya.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk, membuat Naruto merona.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandangi Sakura, "kenapa kemari?"

Sakura mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya. "Misther Deidhara… coba pakhaian…"

Naruto mengibaskan tangan, lalu menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam. "Astaga… aku tidak tahan dengan suaramu yang mengerikan itu. Ayo masuk dan minumlah obat. Aku punya obat untukmu."

Sakura berusaha berbicara, tapi lehernya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Akhirnya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Lucu juga sih, sandal dengan motif rubah orange. Sakura terkekeh sendiri memakainya.

"Itu adalah sandal kesayanganku," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur, "pakai saja. Aku mengizinkannya kok."

Apa maksudnya? Sandal kesayangannya di pakai oleh orang lain? Apa Sakura harus ke dokter spesialis telinga?

"Tidak usah di fikirkan. Ayo, masuklah. Aku akan memberikanmu obat."

Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali. Semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Sakura meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, lalu gadis itu mulai berkeliling melihat perabotan di dalam rumah Naruto. Sakura mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Sakura menduga kalau foto itu adalah orang tua dari Naruto. Tapi, mereka masih terlihat muda. Ada juga beberapa foto Naruto bersama Kurama serta seorang gadis pirang sewaktu kecil, remaja, dan saat ini.

Begitu asyiknya Sakura mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum memandangi Sakura yang masih mengamati foto-fotonya.

"Semua fotoku bagus, kan?" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk salah tingkah, "kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Kemarinh… jhumpa pengghemar… menjerith." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah.

Naruto tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala pink milik Sakura. "Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Minum ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna coklat pekat.

Sakura menerimanya dengan bimbang.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu hanya obat saja kok, bukan obat bius," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa geli, "minum saja, nanti tenggorokanmu akan membaik."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, ia kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada _grand_ piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak di ingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Sakura mengelus permukaan piano tersebut, dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat music, tapi ia suka mendengarkan music. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau menyukai musik?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melambaik-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Naruto datang sambil menunjuk piano.

"Apa?" tanya Naruo bingung karena di suruh untuk berdiri di dekat piano tersebut, "aku tahu maksudmu. Kau mau aku memainkan piano?" Sakura hanya mengangguk senang. "Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau harus menutup matamu."

Sakura hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti setelah melihat Sakura menutup matanya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, kemudian bibir Naruto menyentuh belahan bibir milik Sakura dengan lembut. Gadis musim semi itu terbelalak setelah merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut di area bibirnya.

Naruto menarik wajahnya masih disertai senyuman penuh arti. Lelaki itu tertawa halus melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam.

"A-a-apa maksudmu itu!?"

"Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi, ini satu-satunya ungkapan terima kasihku kepadamu, Sakura-_chan_."

"U-ungkapan terima kasih!? Dengan sebuah ciuman!?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan, _'dia menciumku? A-apa dia me-me—'_

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Eh?"

.

"_Kaa-san_, pulang!"

Naruto dan Sakura menatap pintu masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah panjang memasuki rumah Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan_, kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

Kushina Uzumaki, seorang penulis buku novel terkenal di jepang adalah ibu Naruto? Mengapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya? Gadis musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, menghilangkan pikirannya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh ciuman yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ku-kushina-_san_?"

Wanita itu menoleh menatap Sakura dengan senyum ramah, "Ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Tunggu dulu? Kau pasti wanita yang bersama Naruto itu, ya? Kau pasti kekasihnya?"

"A-aku—"

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku, _kaa-chan_."

"Eh?"

"Wah, aku memang ingin sekali mempunyai menantu secantik kamu. Siapa namamu nona?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno? Kizashi Haruno!? Kau adalah anak dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno!? _Kami-sama_ kau telah menjodohkan anakku ini dengan putri sahabatku."

"Eh?"

Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran Takdir yang di rencanakan oleh _Kami-sama_. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, perasaannya masih bimbang antara menerima pernyataan Naruto atau menolaknya. Tapi, kenapa Kushina sudah merestui hubungan mereka? Takdir apa yang mempermainkan Sakura kali ini? Apakah Naruto adalah Takdirnya? Bukan Gaara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, segini saja ._. pendek? Maaf cuma ini yang bisa aku tulis :'3  
><strong>

**Maaf kalo jelek! **

**Oke Shinn Out Jaa~**


End file.
